Second Chances
by bexlewis
Summary: EG. He cheated on Grace. There will be consequences.
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances  
  
Synopsis: Grace and Eli were together. For 37 days. Then Grace caught Eli kissing some other girl in the park. Grace wasn't pissed off or mad. Just majorly and completely and totally upset and disappointed. This was 27 days ago. Since then Eli has tried a billion and one ways to get Grace to see that he is sorry and never meant to hurt her. Grace doesn't care. She is over him. 100%.  
  
(I don't own any of these characters except the names you don't recognise)  
  
"Hey Grace! Wait up" Grace Manning turned around. Who would be calling her?  
  
"Oh! Hey Dylan, what's going on?" asked Grace. "Nothing much, just wondered what you were up to this Saturday night?" Grace looked at Dylan with confusion in her eyes. Dylan Town was a junior and a pretty popular one at that. Grace was a sophomore and a complete unknown. "Ummm.. why?" "Well, Justin Pieman's having a party this Saturday night- his 'rents are away" Dylan offered as an explanation "I was wondering if you wanted to go. With me." Grace knew she looked like a fish. Eyes wide, mouth open. "Sure. Why not?" Grace managed to squeak out. "Cool" Dylan gushed, looking genuinely happy, "pick you up at 8.30?" "8.30" laughed Grace. "OK, bye" and then Dylan smiled at Grace and turned and ran down the hall to his friends.  
  
OH MY GOD! Grace thought, did Dylan Town just ask me out? Yes he did! Grace smiled t herself then turned and walked out to meet her stepsister, Jessie. "Hey jess" "Hey Grace, what u smiling at?" Grace paused. "I just got asked out by Dylan Town." Grace stated matter-of- factly. "What?!" squealed Jessie. "I just got asked out by Dylan Town!!" repeated Grace, starting to laugh. Jessie suddenly went silent, her big blue eyes full of doubt. "What about Eli?" Abruptly, Grace stopped laughing and coughed. She tried to focus her thought patterns and remove them from thoughts of Eli. Of Eli's hands roaming across her back, her legs, under her shirt. Eli's kisses landing softly on her neck, her cheeks, her lips. Wrapping her legs around Eli's legs, her hands travelling up his hard, toned body.. "What about Eli?" asked Grace "He has nothing to do with this." "He loves you," whispered Jessie. "Yet you won't talk to him or even look at him. He is truly deeply sorry Grace." Grace sighed. Thinking of Eli hurt more than anyone would ever know. Grace had loved Eli the moment she saw him. When he had looked at her, Grace felt sparks of desire, of passion, like electricity shoot through her body. She felt alive. But Eli hadn't felt that way and when their parent's had started dating, Grace had left her feelings buried in the deepest part of her heart. But then 47 days ago, 7 weeks, 1176 hours ago, Eli had found Grace under the big, oak tree in the park, crying over a book - Jane Eyre. Eli had laughed and then sat down beside her and wiped away the tears. When Grace had looked at him, she felt the sparks again, slowly floating through her at first until they shot around her. And the look in Eli's eyes told her that he felt the same. Slowly Eli's hand had moved up to Grace's shoulder, then up to her neck. He then slid his hand up to Grace's cheek, caressing it softly and gradually, before leaning in and slowly kissing Grace. Grace hadn't known what to do. Eli was kissing her Gods sake! His lips were sweet and moist and so, so soft. Grace was lost. So Grace did the only thing she thought of. She ran. Away. Away from Eli as fast as she could. Leaving her book, her bag, everything. Grace was sensible, responsible and she knew that nothing could happen between them beyond this one unimaginable kiss.. Their parents were together for Christ's sake! Grace knew something had changed in Eli the past few weeks. She knew he was off drugs and really trying to make something of his life. His band was going strong once more and he wanted them to go far. He was always playing the guitar around the house, and singing. He had asked Grace for help with the song writing but she had said no. Writing for Grace was private, secret, a way of putting down into words how she felt and why she felt that way. There was no way she could share that, least of all with Eli. But then the day after Eli had knocked on Grace's bedroom door.  
  
*** "Grace?" Eli called out "What do you want Eli?" Grace called back wearily. "Um...I have your stuff here, you left it in the, um, park yesterday." Oh right thought Grace. She had been trying to ignore Eli ever since yesterday afternoon. She didn't know what had happened except that something had changed between them. Eli knew that she liked him. She knew it was in her eyes. And she knew she had seen it in his eyes too. So she know something had to happen. "OK, well, you can, um, you know, come in if you like" called Grace. The door pushed open and Eli walked in with Graces bag. He dropped it by the desk. "Grace. I think we need to talk" Eli told Grace. "No, I don't think we do"replied Grace" "What would we have to talk about??" She started to laugh nervously. "Yesterday for a start" Eli nearly shouted. "What about it?" questioned Grace. "We kissed. Big deal Eli. We're not the first people to do that you know" "YOU'RE MY STEPSISTER" Eli reminded her. "IT'S. .IT'S. GROSS. It's like .incest.or something" "Oh thanks, kissing me is gross? Remind me to tell that to the next gut who asks me out" laughed Grace. She couldn't believe Eli was being such a jerk about this. "And its not incest. We're not blood-related" "It's not?" asked Eli "No" repeated Grace. "Oh" Eli didn't know what to say. If it wasn't incest it was ok right?. No wait, it wasn't ok, this was Grace, his stepsister and Eli cared about her like he cared about Jessie. And there was no way he wanted to kiss his sister. But wait, he had wanted to kiss Grace in the park yesterday so what had happened? Cuz he sure as hell hadn't felt that way about Grace before. Grace had changed something in him; he knew that. Lately they had been spending a lot of time together, they had hung out and gotten quite close, but Eli had still never felt that way about her. What the hell had changed? Eli sat down next to Grace on the bed. She noticed how their knees were touching. So did Eli. "So..if it wasn't incest, I'm sorry I shouted at you and said that kissing you was gross.it wasn't" Grace looked at Eli in interest then. "Really?" " No.it was pretty nice actually" Eli felt exposed. He never told anybody how he felt. About anything. But he knew that he wanted to tell Grace everything. "Yes, really nice." He whispered. Grace turned to look at him. This was a different Eli to the one everyone else saw, speaking his feelings out loud wasn't a normal Eli- type thing to do. "E. I found it .pretty nice too" Eli turned to look at Grace. Grace couldn't help herself. She found herself leaning in towards Eli, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him, kissing Eli, and Eli kissed her back. With passion. Desire. Love.  
  
*** From that day on, Eli and Grace couldn't keep their hands off each other. Every spare moment they spend together. In Eli's bedroom, Grace's bedroom, the park, at school, even the library. Anything for them to be together. They kept their love for each other a secret, knowing that if anyone found out it would be stopped. Grace helped Eli keep on the straight, she helped him be a better man, and because of Grace, Eli wanted to be a better man. Jessie had found out, Jessie could read Eli like an open book and knew something had changed in him and she knew that it was Grace.  
  
But then, obviously Grace's love was more than Eli's because she found him in the park, on a sunny bright day; a day Grace found ironic because the day her world came crashing down was a day that people laughed and smiled and had fun and bathed in sunlight; kissing some skanky-ho, some chick he knew from way back when, who he happened to "bump" into that day and one thing had led to another.. Grace had heard it all, and she was so over it. She was so fed up with Eli and his excuses, he clearly hadn't changed at all and it was all a big misunderstanding on her part. Why shouldn't she move on? When Eli evidently had. 


	2. authors note

Hey guys thanx for the reviews ive had so far im gonna try and make the chapters longer but it hard - this is my 1st time ive ever tried writing stories so im all new to this! Anywayz, ONCE AND AGAIN has actually only just started on UK TV so what im writing is based on the stuff ive read so far on fanfiction.net So if you could help me clear sum things up I would be grateful if you could email me on bexlewis_136@hotmnail.com  
  
Ok so ive just seen the episode where Karen and Leo get together officially, Jessie wins her black belt in Tae Kwon Do and Eli goes to the club where Karen is with Leo. So, How old is Eli exactly? 16? How old are Grace, Jessie and Zoe as well? Karen gets sick right? When is this and what is wrong with her? Do Rick, Eli and Jessie move in with Lily, Grace and Zoe? And Eli lives in the garage right? And who exactly is Carla? If you could clear all this up for me it would help me more!! Thanx guys 


	3. sorry is the hardest word

(chapter updated- song is now different)  
  
  
  
  
  
ELI** sometimes life just seems so pointless. What is the point in life? In us? One day we'll be extinct and what will we have done? Nothing probably.  
  
"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP-BEEP" "Jesus Christ and the lord above, SHUT UP" Eli shouted at the alarm clock before slamming it across the room. It was Saturday morning and he realised he had forgotten to turn it off from yesterday. Why was it set for 7.00 anyway wondered Eli, oh yeah, job interviews. Eli slowly rolled over and threw the pillows over his head. Another event less day in front of me, he thought. What to do? Wash the car? Tidy the room? Write another song? **Yeah because I really need another angst-filled tune about lost love and failed relationships and lame boyfriends who cant be trusted.  
  
Eli sighed, Wonder what Grace is doing? Probably still asleep ** God, I wish I was with her right now. Lying with her . Stop it, thought Eli, man you need to get over her. She's over you. Jessie had told him yesterday how Grace had a date tonight. With some junior named Dylan. Eli remembered Dylan's older brother who had been on the basketball team with Eli, a tall, good-looking jock that could get any girl he wanted and knew it. This Dylan guy was probably the same. Why was he after Grace? Eli knew she wasn't the prettiest girl in school but he knew there a something special in Grace, something in her eyes, but Eli thought only he could see it **OH that's harsh dude, Grace deserves to be happy, why shouldn't someone else see Graces beauty? She deserves to be loved and treated with respect and we both know I can't give her any of that  
  
Eli looked back up at the clock on the wall 7.30 He sighed then clambered out of bed. **Might as well do something productive.  
  
He threw on some trousers and a tee and grabbed his guitar. **Nothing else to do.  
  
He strummed a chord ** Man, your really gonna write another song?  
  
What I got to do to make you love me?  
  
What I got to do to make you care?  
  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
  
And I wake to find that you're not there?  
  
What I got to go to make you want me?  
  
What I got to do to be heard?  
  
What do I say when it's all over?  
  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
It's sad, so sad  
  
It's a sad, sad situation.  
  
And it's getting more and more absurd.  
  
It's sad, so sad  
  
Why can't we talk it over?  
  
Oh it seems to me  
  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
What do I do to make you want me?  
  
What I got to do to be heard?  
  
What do I say when it's all over?  
  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
It's sad, so sad  
  
It's a sad, sad situation.  
  
And it's getting more and more absurd.  
  
It's sad, so sad  
  
Why can't we talk it over?  
  
Oh it seems to me  
  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
Yeh. Sorry  
  
What I got to do to make you love me?  
  
What I got to do to be heard?  
  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
  
What have I got to do?  
  
What have I got to do?  
  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
Oh man, Eli said out loud, you've got it bad, before putting the guitar down and crawling back into bed.  
  
14.45 "Well, what time do u think the party will be over by? No, Grace you know you cant just call me whenever you want, I'm not a taxi service remember? Well, pick a time now Grace, I've gotta go soon" "Umm. lily? I can pick up Grace if you like? "Would you?" "Yeah sure no problems, any time" "Thanks, OK Grace Eli is picking you up at 12.30 ok? What? No I cant pick you up. Eli is. That's not a problem is it? Good. 12.30 Bye honey" Eli watched as Lily hung up the phone "Ok so Grace is going out tonight and she'll need picking up at 12.30 ok? The address is on the counter over there somewhere but if you cant find it just ring Grace, she's at the restaurant. Right, got to go. Bye Eli" "Bye" As Eli observed Lily running around like a headless chicken he realised that Grace probably didn't want Eli picking her up ** I don't want to either, what with her being on a date and all that, so why did I offer? Yeah because you're obsessed that's why  
  
(This is a song by Blue and Elton John and is really beautiful so yeh i dont own it and all that....) 


End file.
